The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dicentra plant botanically known as Dicentra×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Rekka’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Fukagawa, Japan during July 2002. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Dicentra cultivars that are have fragrant flowers with unique flower coloration.
The new Dicentra cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is Dicentra peregrine ‘Hien’, not patented, characterized by its dark red-colored flowers, blue-grey colored foliage, and a mounded growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is Dicentra eximia, not patented, characterized by its rose-colored flowers, blue grey-colored foliage, and vigorous, mounded growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during October 2004 in a controlled environment at Fukagawa, Japan.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since October 2004 at Fukagawa, Japan has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.